


Later, in Ithaca

by Mareel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd grown accustomed to being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later, in Ithaca

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrande is the High Priestess of Elune and life-mate of Malfurion Stormrage, leader of the druids of Azeroth. The Emerald Nightmare is a corruption of the druidic dream-realm (the Emerald Dream). This was written for the prompt 'emerald' and is from Malfurion's point of view. The title is a reference to Odysseus' return to Penelope after the Trojan War.
> 
> General spoilers for the book "Stormrage" - R. Knaak

His wife… his love for millennia… was distressed. Her fingers plucked at the wispy fabric of her gown; her eyes focused somewhere far beyond him. 

“What is it, Tyrande?" I used to be able to help when things began to overwhelm her.

When she finally turned, her voice was sad and resigned. “Furion, I don’t know how to be a wife to a man who is actually here with me. I want us to have a life together, but all your years prisoned in the Emerald Nightmare have made me a solitary creature.”

“Tyrande… just love me. It is enough.”


End file.
